El libro de Mu
by Natalia solo Natalia
Summary: Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries, actual patriarca de santuario de Athena. Mu, actual caballero dorado de Aries, maestro del pequeño demonio lemuriano de cabellos pelirrojos. lo que un rato de aburrimiento en medio de un examen y la aparicion de mis amadas musas pueden hacer . (reprobe ese parcial xD) (primer fic que subo ;D) TE AMO DE AQUI A LA LUNA, IDA Y VUELTA... Ronan D;


_**No se burlen T.T es mi primera vez en esto de escribir fanfics y sinceramente no le entiendo mucho a esto xD pero ni modo a escribir como pueda xD (Plis clic en favoritos o me gusta xD)**_

_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece (LAMENTABLEMENTE) blabla es de Masumi Kurumada ;3**_

* * *

Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries, actual patriarca de santuario de Athena, hombre de belleza razonable, intelecto superior y hermosos sentimientos.

Mu, actual caballero dorado de Aries, maestro del pequeño demonio lemuriano de cabellos pelirrojos, de belleza increíble, con nobleza y pureza. Amante de la filosofía, estudiante de Shion y tal vez la persona mas pacifica del santuario de Athena.

¿Qué unia a estos dos? un lazo familiar, un lazo que ellos mismos habían construido. No compartían ni una pizca de sangre en sus venas pero aun así eran como padre e hijo, al menos a los ojos de los demás caballeros dorados y personas cercanas al santuario pues este par se amaba, se deseaban y anhelaban que el otro confesara sentimientos hacia el. Y seguían así, amándose en silencio, perdiendo el tiempo en aventuras que intentaban que distrajeran a su torpe corazón pero que solo los hacia sentir sin plenitud ni amor.

Un día en el que el caballero de Aries caminaba rumbo a reunirse con su maestro, fue detenido por el brazo de su pareja.

Mu, deberías quedarte- Musito bajito Shaka pero este no lo escucho y retirando su brazo se alejo.

Perdóname Shaka pero tu no eres mio. lo siento- Murmuro Mu retirándose a toda prisa de ahí sin siquiera volver de espaldas cuando escucho el golpe que Shaka le dio a la pared. Camino hasta la sala patriarcal sin detenerse entro y lo encontró como siempre, sentado con ese aire de grandeza y serenidad con esa estorbosa mascara que ocultaba sus ojos amatista de los suyos esmeraldas.

lo vio llegar tan sereno, con su rostro calmado pero con un dejo e preocupación en su mirada, con sus cabellos lilas moviéndose al compás de sus pasos.

¿Me mando llamar, maestro?- Se escucho la voz del pelilila en la casi desierta sala. Shion odiaba que lo llamara así, lo hacia sentir que solo era eso, su maestro.

Sigueme- Pronuncio el patriarca caminando hacia las habitaciones privadas patriarcales. Mu se mordió el labio inferior, tantas fantasías en las que imaginaba como era ese lugar, las sabanas sedosas que juraría sentir a la perfección con un solo toque de sus manos.

Comenzaba a llover afuera, se escuchaba el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia, ambos se sentaron el la cama del patriarca quien se quito la mascara desesperando a MU, cada vez le era mas difícil resistir esas tentaciones.

Mu, esto no fue fácil para mi. He terminado con Dohcko, esto cada vez era mas asfixiante. Pero... ¿ Crees que llegue a cometer alguna estupidez Dohcko?_ Suspiro el patriarca preocupado pues la depresión del chino era enorme.

No lo creo, el tiene muchas personas por las cuales vivir. Tiene a Shiruy a Sunrei y al pequeño que esperan ambos no creo que se suicide- Contesto cortes el pelilila levantándose de la cama pero sintió la mano de su maestro tomarle del brazo y jalarlo hacia su lado para besarle. Mu no creía lo que pasaba, sentía que volaba, que al fin sus sueños se cumplían.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mu dejo de teclear en ese instante y retiro la hoja de la maquina de escribir para tirarla al contenedor de basura y volver a poner una nueva. Sabia a la perfección que jamas tendría el amor de su maestro que este estaba profundamente enamorado de Dohcko. Al menos el era feliz con su pareja, por lo menos Shion sonreía enamorado al hablar de su novio y no sentía atracción por nadie mas. Sabia que tarde o temprano Shaka se enteraría de a quien verdaderamente amaba pero era mejor dejarlo así por lo menos estos instantes. Por lo menos aparentar ser feliz y tener a un amigo con quien sobrevivir.


End file.
